Part 3 (ZTWD)
Part 3 is the third part of Zuke's ''The Walking Dead'' and the third part of Chapter 1: The New Extinction. It was originally published on December 8, 2017. Plot Synopsis Martin created a fire using his survivalist tools. There, William and Martin were talking about their experiences in the apocalypse so far. "So I haven't really went through a lot during the past month," William started, "how is it actually like? Y'know, surviving, scavenging, whatever?" "It's terrible," Martin replied, "living in constant fear is no fun. You let your guard down for one second and your life could end, just like that. I never really feel safe." William finishes drinking from his water bottle. "Uhm, what about the- the dead ones? Are they trouble?" Martin takes a time to think. "Yes and no. Yes, as in they can eat you, and no, as in they're really fucking slow. So far I haven't had any real dangerous encounters with the biters." "What about other people?" William said. "Other people? The last time I saw someone was when I saw someone getting chomped on by the biters. It's not a happy sight." William stands up. "I'm done eating now. How about we go somewhere?" The car engine starts. "Where do you want to go?" Martin asked. "Just go down Interstate 57 until you land near Chicago," William answered. After a few hours of driving, they stop, seeing that they have arrived at Rend Lake. "I guess this is a good place to stop for the night," William said. "I'll sleep in the backseat, you can sleep in the trunk," Martin replied, "I'll wake you up whenever I'm awake." "Okay," William answered, "good night." "Good night." Knocking is heard. William wakes up. "Who's there?" said William in a panicking state. "It's me, Martin, don't worry," said a voice outside. The trunk opens, and Martin hands him a pack of crackers. "Thanks," William said. After breakfast, the duo continue driving. "So, where are you actually heading for?" asked Martin. "I have to get to my mom's place in New York," William replied. "New York? Isn't that really fucking far?" Martin said with slight sarcasm. "North-West New York, near the Canadian border," William stated, "maybe we have to go through the Canadian border to get there ASAP." A silence of 10 minutes occurs. "Don't you have family you're looking for?" William asked. "No," Martin replied, "not really. I have friends in Illinois, but I don't care enough for them to go looking for them. They're probably all dead anyway, so I'm not risking my life for them." "Damn, that's harsh dude," William said, "so your goal is just to stay alive on your own?" "I don't care if I'm alone. Sure, the company is nice, but I don't want them to be a burden to my survival, you get me? You always have to put yourself at top priority." "STOP THE CAR!" Both William and Martin look in horror as the bridge is filled with a horde of the undead. Shook, William asked: "What do we do?!" "I don't know." Credits * William Holt * Martin Deaths None Trivia To Be Added